


Galaxy

by RinaVampire



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Bad Writing, Eventual Romance, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Out of Character, Please Don't Hate Me, Sex, Shameless Smut, Star Wars References, cover your eyes children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinaVampire/pseuds/RinaVampire
Summary: Little scavenger Akihito makes the best out of every situation. Freedom is one of Akihitos all time desires. Freedom to laugh, mess around, and escape this dessert planet. He has been stuck on Jakku since he was a young toddler, never remembering the junkie parents that sold him as a slave. A golden eyed god comes and sweeps Akihito off his feet. Quite literally.Will our fiery Akihito find happiness with the galaxies powerful emperor? Or will he fight nail and tooth for his freedom back?
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi & Takaba Akihito, Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 45
Kudos: 128





	1. I don’t like sand,

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own either of these fantastic pieces of film and manga. Rights to the Star Wars series belongs to Disney, I do not profit off of these works. This story is influenced by characters and events from their respective films and mangas. I don’t mean disrespect in taking influence from both of these fandoms. Please don’t read if you have a problem with these themes. 
> 
> If you enjoy both these fandoms, I hope it’s entertaining!
> 
> P.s. There won’t be any of the original canon characters from the actual Star Wars trilogies.

“Whooooo!” Spirited little Akihito launched into the hot, dry air. He expertly twirled a piece of metal above his head before bringing it back to his feet, using his momentum to surf down a massive sand dune. A wild smile erupted over his face. He loved the adrenaline rush. His blonde hair moved wildly in the wind. Thin tan scarfs flapped behind him. 

“Another happy landing” he said smugly, coming to a halt at the base of the dune. Akihito loved the rush of heights. The terrain here was harsh. Little adventures like this were his only reprieve in the simmering heats. This desolate, desert planet has been his ‘home’ since he could remember. 

Once he was old enough to hold a soldering tool, he toiled in the Niima scrap yard. He would cut and blister his soft hands, working days and nights to pay for his freedom from that vile trader. It’s taken most of his teen years, but now he is a free man! It was also pretty miraculous that he remained untouched by that grotesque pervert! He remembered it’s sticky wandering hands over my back. He was a quick witted youngster, never letting himself get cornered. 

‘Time to get back to work’ he thinks to himself. He abandons the old piece of tin and jumps up onto his rickety speeder. He ventured a little farther this time, taking particularly dangerous routes to one of the older shipwrecks. Jawas and other scavengers roamed the hills here. I’ve even seen a band of sand people from tatooine. Only daring scrappers like himself could manage to escape with their belongings. 

Keeping a watchful eye, he approached the massive wreck of a ship. Only the hull is visible now. The sand has swallowed the colossal wreck. The hull of the starship towered above him as he approached. 

Akihito parked his speeder in a small indent in the sand. He took his tool pack and swung it over his back. Using a grappling hook, he threw it into a gaping hole in the ship. Hoisting himself with lithe, muscled arms, he finally entered the decrepit aircraft. 

He searched for hours, scrapping with his tools into the noon hours. “Yes!” He managed to find some remaining precious metals. Conthium and Oredenicite. Both extremely expensive energy conduits. I doubt the traders would refuse such a purchase. 

Even if he can’t haggle a good price, he could enhance his speeder with the Conthium to go 5 times as fast! ‘Man do I love those fast downhill rides! Now I can go that fast all the time!’’ He thought to himself with a toothy grin. 

He quickly checked his necklace, the color of the pendant showing him the time of day. ‘Noon, I should get going. The Jawa are usually passing by soon.’ He thought. 

‘Come to think of it… I’m hearing something!’

Fuck! Akihito quickly makes his way to the entrance he used. He looked down as two hooded creatures inspected his speeder.

“Hey! That’s mine! Go steal something else! Tandi kwa!” Akihito shouts in the Jawa trade language as he uses the rope to slide down. 

“Yukusu kenza keena!” One of the red eyed scrappers insisted. 

“No! Ya e'um pukay! Ashuna! Ashuna!” Shooing the duo away from his speeder. 

‘Phew! I could have been stranded out here if I didn’t stop them.’ Akihito thought to himself.

He waved at the Jawa, bidding them luck next time. They weren’t evil, they were just kinda annoying. 

Straddling the speeder, he took off toward Niima. Niima was the trading town that he spent most of his young life. The place was teeming with sketchy merchants and off putting wanderers. 

As he entered the outpost, he noticed an excited buzz amongst the different species in the market. Several merchants were sprucing up their makeshift shops, dusting off their wares. The hustle and bustle isn’t new but the rushed energy was definitely enhanced today. 

Akihito got in a short line at Timpe’s shop window. A yellow Rodian in front of him chatted excitedly to Timpe, asking when ‘they’ would arrive.

Akihito leaned in closer, wanting to hear the reasons behind all the buzz today. He must have missed something while he was messing around surfing the dunes.

The six breasted Askajian replied, “Only few minutes, maybe. Had you know, know more than me.” Timpe said in broken galactic basic. 

Her shop was relatively new to the inner rim, only setting up her post in Niima last season. Timpe was still adjusting to the common languages, her speech slurred from her native tongue. She was Akihito’s favorite trader, her mirth was extremely contagious. 

When it was Akihito's turn, he was greeted with a grin from Timpe “Golden boy, my Aki! Face missing last day. Stuff bring me?” She bellowed, all of her water filled breasts moving up and down with her joyous laughter. 

With a smile of his own, Akihito said “Actually, yeah! Almost lost my bike to a bunch of Jawas to find it.” He laid out the metals he scavenged. 

“Ohhhh, most nice. I take, pay good money. Take take!” She placed a large jingling bag down. Akihito gasped at such a generous sum. He could buy himself all the latest parts to build himself a new bike, with a lot of credits to spare. Plus these were imperial credits, valid across the inner and outer rim. 

“Jeez! Thanks a bunch Timpe” he said. But his smile faltered, looking up at Timpe, “but...why so much? I thou-“

“Aki! Go now! Take take! Business time! Big money coming now” Timpe shooed as she looked around Akihito at something. 

Akihito looked behind him to see a group of tall stormtroopers, wading through the sea of traders and scavengers. Their weapons were lowered but they seemed to be making sudden stops at each shop. Another wave of stormtroopers followed behind the first a few meters away. 

Hmmm… wonder what big shot needed so many bodyguards. Must be a rich empire noble who can’t defend himself. *chu* Akihito pouted, ‘wish I had all that money to get myself out of here. But why would a noble come to visit Jakku? Many of the travelers here only stop to refuel, commenting on the planet as a desolate dumping ground. 

Well, they weren’t wrong, many of the child slaves in Niima were dumped or sold here. Akihito being one of those unwanted kids. 

On a nearby hill, just outside the outpost, a large, chrome starship became visible through the crowd. 

“Wooooahh!” Akihito said, star struck, no pun intended. He couldn’t help himself, running to get a closer hill.

“This thing must cost more than this entire planet! Wow look at those sleek curves” Akihito said, running around the ship. ‘This baby could probably go several light years away in seconds’ he thought. 

“This rich bastard must be one of the richest in the universe.” He whispered to himself. 

“You have a sharp tongue for a little desert cat” a deep, silky voice spoke.

“Oh shit!” Akihito jumped in surprise, whirling around to see a tall, broad shouldered man behind him. Akihito could see shining golden eyes shining underneath his hood. Akihito could make out some of the man’s, definitely human features. Handsome, peircing eyes say proudly over strong cheekbones. A handsome, straight nose rested over full smirking lips. 

“I was just looking, honest!” Akihito said to his defense

“You left smears. You’ll have to pay for a new pressurized shine” the deep voice spoke, gesturing at the grimy handprints on the ship from Akihito's geek-fest.

“Oops” Akihito said sheepishly, “I can pay for the shine! I’m really sorry” he offered. “How much do I owe you? I even have empire money.”

“Unfortunately, I’m not accepting that currency right now. Though…” golden eyes roamed up and down Akihito’s slim body. Akihito could feel his body warming in all the places those striking eyes wandered. “I’ll accept other services” the golden-eyed man said with a smirk.

“But this is good money! And for your information, I don’t sell my body if that’s what you're insinuating!” Akihito shouted, his face turning pink. With that, Akihito spun on his heels, running back into the tiny town. He ducked into the thick crowd below, pushing through different kinds of alien species. 

Just when Akihito thought he was safe, a red robed behemoth grabbed him by the back of his tunic. “Let me go you big oaf!” Akihito yelled as he was held up into the air. 

“Sir, we have him” the golden haired giant said into a black device in his ear. 

“No, he doesn’t! He’s got the wrong guy! Get off!” Akihito flayed, trying to yell into the blonde man's earpiece. 

The muscled human raised an eyebrow at Akihito, looking surprised. He then carried Akihito back toward the big ship. The ship hatch opened slowly with a hiss. Akihito could only scratch and hit at the large hand carrying him by his clothes.

In one last ditch for escape, Akihito managed to slide out of his clothing, only left in his arm wraps and flowy cloth shorts. He ran like a mad man, weaving and dogeing storm troopers who tried to tackle him. 

“Don’t shoot! Just catch him!” The blonde giant shouted to his men. 

Akihito ran through the hallways, trying to find an exit. He could hear running from both ends of the hall. He ducked into the nearest door. Hiding until he heard the heavy footsteps subside, Akihito was stunned as he was expertly flipped through the air, forces face first into a soft surface. Both of his arms were held behind his back, preventing him from getting up. 

“Back so soon? Have you changed your mind on my offer little wildcat?” A silky, deep voice said from behind him. The hairs on his male arose, Akihito’s heart racing at the exposed position. A coarse, warm hand traced patterns into his shoulder blades, gliding down his side, raising goosebumps with their touch. He whimpered at the expert strokes. The daring palm came to cup one of his ass cheeks giving it a firm squeeze.

“Hands off you pervert!” Akihito squirmed at the man. “I told you I could pay for the stupid smudges!” 

“Hmmm, no, I have other plans for you. Try and relax, you’ll be begging on your hands and knees soon.” That rumbling voice whispered in Akihito’s ear. A sharp tongue licking at the curve of his ear. 

A warm weight started pressing over Akihito's backside. Something hard was pressing in between his clothed ass. The large man started grinding his hips into akihito's bum, causing friction between his penis and the soft mattress. 

‘I’m screwed!!’ Akihito thought, as he felt his own erection rising at the steady friction. 

….yup he will be. 

<3<3<3<3

___________________________________

Jawa trade language- via wookieepedia 

Tandi kwa- give it back  
Yukusu kenza keena- let’s make a deal  
Ya e'um pukay!- I won't sell  
Ashuna! -leave/go


	2. It’s coarse,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the this chapter isn’t too confusing. I’m new to writing fanfics.

~~~~Akihito POV~~~~

Strong hips grind on my ass. Without meaning to, I can already feel myself responding. My body is disconnected to my brain, writhing against my better judgment. I can’t move my arms, the bastard still has them pinned behind me. I felt powerless when he held them, only using one firm hand. The other moved from squeezing my butt to the back of my neck. Firmly grasping and holding my head down. 

Every touch sends an electric current throughout my body. The energy sending chills down my spine. It's exhilarating.

What the hell is going on with me, it’s like my body is responding on its own. I lean backwards, seeking that fiery touch. Was I drugged or something? Everything about this feels so right. It feels like my body was made to be underneath this man. His scent is intoxicating, a rich smokey aroma, tickling my nose. I moan as my arms are moved above my head, pressure binding them together. I don’t feel that warmth on my wrists anymore, but the pressure is still there. 

Hands grip at my hips, raising my ass farther up. What the hell...did he grow extra arms or something? Not even that disturbing image could will away my erection. My legs feel like jelly as he slides off my thin shorts and leather foot wraps. My dick is now standing proudly, greeting the open air.

My head feels so fuzzy, I’m overwhelmed with a feeling of submissiveness. There's an ache deep in my being. An ache wanting to be filled. Butterflies are buzzing in my stomach, a primal need to mate. And a strong mate is here, ready to dominate. I hear shameless moaning. Oh god is that me? What did this guy do to make me like this. 

A sensual chuckle makes me turn my head to the side. Suddenly I’m on my back, again my arms are pinned to the bed on either side of my head. I glance at one of my wrists. There isn’t anything holding them, no hands, no ropes, or any kind of restraint that could be doing this. 

I look up with dazed eyes, the handsome man above me is smirking like a sand puma. He rises up, reaching a hand to my throat, the other to my weeping dick. My eyes flutter on their own accord at the sensations. His hand goes from squeezing the base of my cock to teasing the leaking tip. Between pumping my sensitive member, he switches to fondle my balls. 

I’m in heaven.

My moans are getting wild now. I really don’t recognize my own voice anymore. I can’t focus on anything but those skillful hands on my sensitive parts. ‘It feeeels sooo fucking gooood’ I think to myself. The hand pumping my drenched member. 

‘I can tell’ a deep voice rumbles like lightning in my head. The vibrations from the voice sending electric shocks through my ears, down to my cock, making me curl my toes. I can’t hold back anymore. 

The steady pumping and demanding voice was too much. Shockwaves of electricity pulse to my hardened nipples. I scream as I cum, none of my masturbation could ever compare to this feeling. I feel a firm, wet heat surround my cock. I look down to see glowing yellow eyes watching me. His mouth is wrapped around my pulsing cock. Sucking and kneading every drop of cum that I have. The erotic sight just pushes me harder and harder into ecstasy. My eyes shut as wave after wave of pleasure washes over me. My mouth is wide open and gasping for air. My body wracks with the mind blowing orgasm. All of my cum swallowed by his hot mouth. 

Stars flash behind my lids as I pass out. Knocking me into a deep slumber.

~~~~<3<3<3~~~~

God I wish I slept like this every night. Days on Jakku were pretty difficult, the rays of light could evaporate a cup of water within a minute. The beating sun felt like it wanted to melt you, dragging your body into the loose sand beneath your feet. Nights were the silent killer. If you didn't find shelter and thick clothing, you would surely die in your sleep from hypothermia. 

I couldn’t remember a time when I could lay freely without being suffocated under a mound of rags to keep from freezing. I open my eyes, expecting to see the rusting roof of my little makeshift hovel. Instead, I see marbled black stone high above me. There were veins of sparkling gold in the marbled stone. The streaks reminded him of creeping shards of lightning, much like the ominous electric storms he would watch over the horizon. 

Very pretty.

Wait what?!?

Where in the flying fuck am I?!!

I sit up quickly, looking around at the dimly lit room. I’m on an extremely comfortable bed. Soft, silky sheets gliding over my naked limbs… Nakes! AHHH! 

A rush of memories come back to me; gold eyes, sexy pervert, invisible restraints, my explosive orgasm. My face feels hot as I remember what that bastard did to me. Though, I kinda stopped struggling near the end….its that perverts fault anyway! He must have forced something into my system! If I see that guy again (which I hope doesn't happen) I’m gonna really do a number on his expensive starship! That’ll teach him to do such things to me. (Even if it felt really good… but only a teeny bit!)

Ok. Now to get out of here, wherever that is. I look around for something to cover my naked body. Nothing. An opening door and footsteps alert my attention to one of the doors in this room. The room suddenly becomes much brighter. The rich bastard strides into the room, smirking and shamelessly staring at my exposed skin. I quickly grabbed the bed sheets, wrapping them around my body.

“Finally awake? We will have to work on getting your stamina up” the man says with a smirk. My cheeks are heating up at his innuendo.

“Who the hell do you think you are? I can’t just kidnap me for the tiny little smudges! I offered to pay you way more than it is even worth!” I say angrily. 

“Whether or not you owed me, you were coming with me. ” he said, matter of factly “My name is Asami Ryuichi.

“Why? I’m not some criminal, I’ve never hurt or stole from anyone in my life. Just let me the hell out of here- or else!” I say, trying to look intimidating. I know I’ve heard that name before...It couldn't be. 

Golden eyes creased as the man laughed, flashing brilliantly white teeth. His laughter was really something, only enhancing his good looks. “No matter how much you bristle, you are no threat to me, still only a feral kitten” he mocked with a smirk.  
‘I’m starting to really want to smack that look off his face’ I thought as I glared at him. 

He continued “You have much potential. But without a master, you will never realize your true power.” 

“What are you talking about?”

Instead of responding like a normal person, he reached out a hand in my direction. The light was quickly leaving the room. Ominous blue energy sparks started to surround both of us. Asami’s golden eyes started to glow bright in the dark, a cold blue ring appearing around his iris. His hand began to sprout fountains of bright blue electricity from his fingertips. The currents formed a tight ball in the air above us. 

“This is one force ability that I can teach you.” He said, watching my reaction. “I could sense your presence from across the galaxies. I started my search for you as soon as I could pinpoint your energy source...” Golden eyes stayed on my face. 

“Tell me who you are…” I said, sensing he was leaving something important out.

“I’ve told you my name, most know it well.” he said, dropping his hand to his side. The blue currents vanished into sparks that soon faded into thin air. 

Asami Ryuichi, the galaxy's supreme emperor, a legendary force user. His terrible power is both feared and admired across the known universe. 

Stunned I sputter, “Bu-but why me? You say that I can use the force? Are you trying to recruit me? Cause if you are, that was totally over the line last night!” I’m honestly so confused. 

“You are my force chosen, the being that embodies my force opposite.” he continued “No, you are not to join my ranks, but you belong at my side. I’ve been waiting for you ever since I grew familiar with the force… One day I will explain further. For now, you will join me in my residence, your new home.”

Home. Something I’ve longed for since I was little. Someplace safe and warm. A place I can return to after a day of adventure. A luxury that doesn’t exist for orphaned scavengers on a deserted planet. 

His voice grew quiet. Voice… “Wait, is that why I heard your voice in my head? When I was- ehhmm you know” I say voice wavering at the blissful memories.

He nodded. “It is the force bond between us; although premature, it is already forming strong enough to share our minds. 

I needed time to wrap my mind around this. “This is too much at once, I…” scooting backwards, I start to digest all this information. 

“I will allow you some time, but make no mistake. You belong to me as the planets belong to their stars…. We have almost reached our first destination. The freshener has some clothing for you. Ofcourse, I prefer you without coverings.” He smirked, making me blush up to my ears. 

With one last hungry glance, he left the room, leaving me with my thoughts.  
~~~~


	3. And rough,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time <3

Wow, this day couldnt get  _ any  _ worse. 

The one thing that I value most in my life was violently taken from under my feet. One way or the other, I’m getting out of here. 

“What a jerk” I mutter, walking towards the refresher room. I still have the dark blankets wrapped around me. I am not gonna be exposed if he decides to burst in here again. The nerve of that guy. 

As I walk up to the door Asami pointed out, the door slides to the side silently. Damnnn! This refresher was even bigger than the bedroom! The entire room was a stark white, a large glass case held, what I assumed, was the actual fresher room. In the middle of the room, was a large circular tub built into the floor. It was taking up most of the middle space. It could probably fit a Luggabeast in here! Damn, some people have everything. 

I walk further into the room, catching movement to my right. A large oval window showed the streaking stars as the ship flew at lightspeed.  _ WOW _ ! I wish I had a ship of my own that could go at lightspeed! Then I could travel all over the place, skipping from galaxy to galaxy. 

I press my nose to the glass, awed at such a thrilling view. 

Wait a minute! I left my speeder in Niima! My poor speeder is probably long gone now. Ugh! I’ve spent so much money and time to build that! That pervy, jackass thinks he can just waltz into Jakku like he owns the place?!?... Well I guess technically, he does, but that's besides the point! Being the emperor of the galaxies doesn’t mean you can kidnap innocent people. Force bond or not!

Even if I believe all his ludicrous force nonsense, I doubt something that powerful could ever belong to me. I mean there is no proof that I can do any of that stuff! I’m just a nobody, coming from nobody and living like a nobody. Anyways, aren’t force sensitive people supposed to be able to use their powers at a really young age? That asshole’s got a loose screw in that head. 

That weird mind trick he pulled on me is the only reason he could hypnotize me enough to do all those perverted things. If he tries something like that again, I’ll punch him in that perfect nose.... I mean chiseled jaw, I mean sexy mouth! URGGHH! What is wrong with me!?!

  
  
  


I set aside the blankets on a nearby counter, then I step into the freshener, messing with the various buttons on a panel. There were symbols on each of the octogonal buttons, each representing a different function. How the hell do I get this thing started? 

One button started a steady stream of warm water from the ceiling above. The clear liquid was so soothing, easing my tense muscles. Bathing was a luxury on Jakku. Even if I could get my hands on enough water to fill a tub (a very expensive feat), the intense heat of the dessert would evaporate any kind of bath water before you could finish scrubbing. Instead, to keep clean, I would use a moistened cloth to wipe the grime and dirt off my skin. When I could spare the money, I would purchase bitter soaps to wash out my hair and clothes. 

Looking around the freshener, I search for anything that could wash away the oils and dirt. There wasn’t anything that looked like a soap bar. 

Instead, I tried to push the other buttons; one stopped the water, another started massaging jets of aromatic water from the sides, one blasted streams of dry air, finally one button ejected a nozzle that dispensed a thick gooey liquid. I reached my hand out to catch the liquid. The purple gelatinous substance quickly foamed as it touched my skin. I smiled, giggling at the tickling sensation on my skin. I started to bathe using the sweet smelling foam. The hot water felt so good. 

The rain was much different from the storms in the desert. A few times a year, clouds would form pelting the sands with freezing balls of hail. Regardless of the weather, the slave owner would keep the slaves outside. I remember the bruises I would get as a young boy, the hail hitting my back and arms as I covered my head. 

I shook the memories away, trying to focus on the soothing water. Running my hands through my hair, I massaged my scalp with my fingers. The foaming liquid filling my nose with its aroma. I moaned softly, just enjoying the feeling. I moved the suds all over my chest. I reached behind me to get the suds on my back. I can’t reach a certain spot in the middle. 

A large hand suddenly grabbed onto both of my hips, fingers dangerously tracing along my butt. 

“OH MY GOD!” I yell, as I’m pressed into a warm body. I squirm around to see the pervert smirking down at me. 

“Just master will suffice” a deep amused voice said.

“Get off bastard!” I didn't even hear him come in. He presses his tanned body against my back. I can feel the hard muscled abdomen and pecs rubbing on my skin. Something hard rubs against my lower back. 

A rumbling chuckle erupted behind him. 

The ripped arms finally let me turn around from such a compromising position. I look up definitely at the golden eyed emperor. “Do you have no common decency at all! Get out you jerk!” I say, shoving and slapping at his hard naked chest. 

I try not to stare at his handsome features. I look down at his naked form, instantly regretting it as I see the excited member that was jabbing me in the back. I quickly look up, scrunching my eyes at the embarrassing sight. He was well endowed no question. My face must have been as red as a raging fire. I can’t believe his forwardness. 

“I could have you impaled on an iron stake for speaking so blasphemously to your emperor. Though I would prefer to impale you onto something else.” He whispered into a reddened ear, reaching at my hips to pull me closer. “Your body seems to agree.” 

I look down to see what he’s implying. Sure enough, my penis is standing proudly under the falling water. Next to his much more impressive length, my penis looks dwarfed in comparison. He runs one hand up to my exposed chest, tweaking one of my pink nipples. I try to push him away but it's like pushing on a stone wall. 

I whimper at a sudden rush of pain and pleasure. I gasp, looking down to see Asami’s fingers emit short currents of blue electricity, each directed at my sensitive nipples. I let my head go limp against a broad shoulder, the sensation making me writhe against him. My legs aren't strong enough to support myself under overstimulation. Luckily I feel him pick me up and wrap my legs around him. He moves to press my back against the wall. Under the warm spray of water, I hear him whispering things to me, but my hazy mind can’t register the words. 

A soaped hand comes around to knead my ass cheeks. It ventures in between my butt, prying and searching. The other hand goes back to playing with my nipples, taking turns zapping and teasing them with rough fingertips. 

“ _Ooooohh_...<3.” I moan. His fingers finally find what they were searching for, they press and tease at my entrance. A lubed finger starts to enter my most private entrance. It entered slowly, letting me adjust to the intrusion. It moved in and out, working on the puckered muscle. It slowly relaxed as I lost myself at the pleasure. He added another finger, gently scissoring at the velvet walls. 

“So  **tight** little kitten” he said erotically. 

He continued to fuck me with his fingers. He pushed his thick fingers as far as they would go, pressing his knuckles against my perineum. I saw stars behind my eyelids as he brushed against my prostate. Massaging and pressing on the sensitive bundle of nerves. A few skilled tweaks to my nipples and that amazing spot was all it took to push me over the edge. I came with a lustful scream, biting the tender skin of Asami’s shoulder to stifle the loud noise. I could feel my dick shoot my white essence. Each stream of cum hitting both of our chests. The fingers in my ass were milking me until I had nothing left. 

I slumped against his body, tired from the draining orgasm.

…

~~~~


	4. And irritating,

~~~  
  


I had to catch my breath before I could even sit up. Asami pulled his fingers out, letting the warm water wash over us, rinsing the cum off our bodies. By the time he was done cleaning us up, I could finally think straight through my post-orgasmic bliss. 

He wrapped a thick, soft cloth around my wet body. I watched as he moved around the refresher, every movement calculated and graceful. His muscles rippled as he stepped into the same freshener we bathed in. He pushed a button, starting a tornado of air that dried the water from his hair and body. Damn. How does a guy like him even exist. His body is perfectly tanned, resembling a sun god. 

“Enjoying the view kitten?” He said with a pleased look on his face. 

“N- no! As if!” I sputtered, moving my eyes away from his half erect member. Gods, this guy has no shame.

His golden eyes creased at the ends as he pulled his face into a dazzling smile. He moved across the refresher, opening a seamless storage box and pulling out various articles of clothing. Once he was done pulling out several pieces of clothing and armor. I watched as he wrapped pulled on each piece onto his large body. He wrapped long black fabric around his forearms before pulling on draping black clothing. Then he added armor plates on his chest and shoulders, accentuating his already buff features. He wrapped a thick maroon leather belt around his waist. Lastly he attached a long cloak onto his shoulder armor, draping over his shoulders and back. With this ensemble, no one could deny that he looked the part of the formidable emperor.

Knowing what was under all of that armor made him even more handsome. My face is fast heating up from that thought. 

He reaches into the storage box, pulling out a neat pile of clothing. “Here, kitten” He said as he beckoned me with an open palm. I begrudgingly waddled to him, still wrapped in the thick cloth. I start to reach for the clothing but he pulls them from my reach at the last second. He yanks the cloth from my body, leaving me completely naked in front of him. I try to pull it back, only for him to start dressing me. 

“Hey! What's the deal?! I can dress myself!” 

Asami takes both of my wrists, holding them together in front of my chest. He pulls me closer to his face. “Calm down little wildcat, or would you rather I use my force abilities on you? Or would you like to start back where we left off? Want to get dirty again, little Akihito?” 

I gape at him, “How-!”

“Akihito.” He said, expression turning serious. “You are my bonded. I can sense in your mind that you still do not believe me but in time, you will come to understand the force and see the magnitude of such a connection between us. I have sent intel searchers to Jakku, and they informed me of your name and history on Jakku. I will not harm you. And I am sorry that I could not find you sooner.” His eyes turned angry, blue electricity filling his iris. “I will never let another cretin treat you as anything less than the empires highest ranked.”

I can’t explain this feeling. I feel a deep soreness in my chest, a deep melancholy. My gut told me that he was telling the truth. He was serious. And I could feel something starting to awaken in my being. Something that has been locked under the surface. A twinge of energy passed through us. Fleeting, but there. Whatever it was, it seemed to put out the blue fires in Asami’s eyes, returning his iris into gleaming pools of gold.

“Now settle so we may unboard.” Asami said, with a soft caress to my chin. 

I slowly nodded, letting myself be clothed in soft flowy fabrics. The colors were lighter with white, greys, and reds. The outfit was much more form fitting, my legs fitting snugly in pristine white tights. Instead of a caped back, the velvety clothing draped longer on my hips, flowing down my sides. I’d never worn so much clothing at once, especially not such expensive looking threading. Each edge was sewed with golden threads, swirling in simple but precise patterns. In the middle of my chest, a circular symbol was etched in glowing, golden thread. 

I can’t help myself from twirling to watch the fabric dance with my movements. I run a hand over the silk symbol. 

“...Do you like it?” I look up quickly to see watchful eyes on me. “There are other fabrics at the capital, you can pick something more to your liking there. 

I smile slightly, shaking my head. “No, I like it. I’ve...never worn anything like this.” He was pretty thoughtful once you get past the overbearing, smugness. 

He nodded, “We are here” He reached a hand out, waiting for me to take it. I slowly rested my hand in his, letting the energy flow between us. The bond was becoming more real by the minute. 

“Do you feel that?” I asked, mesmerized by the rush of energy. 

He simply nodded, offering a smile of his own. “It's testament of our opposite energy reacting to our meeting.”

I let the words sink in as he pulled me back through the bedroom and out into the corridor. He shifts his hand to guide me with a hand on my lower back. As passed storm troopers, each halting in place and standing at attention on one side of the hall. 

I glance up at Asami every now and then, noticing that his expression has turned a lot more cold and closed off. He must have to put on a mask when he’s around his men. The winding stark white halls, finally lead to a large hatch door. Near the entrance, a large guard stood by the door, operating a control panel. This guard was much different from the stormtroopers that I had seen. Not only was this one taller and broader than even Asami, he was dressed in deep red robes and armor. His face was obscured behind a red angular mask, hooded by more red fabric. He carried a long metal staff on his shoulder. The red guard gave a short bow to us as we approached. 

“Emperor, the guards are ready for you both, they are awaiting you.” The guard said, something about that voice was familiar. 

Asami nodded, looking over at me. I guess it was pretty obvious what was on my mind. 

“This is Suoh Kazumi, you may remember him from our first meeting on Jakku.” Asami said. 

The guard took off his mask, showing a familiar face framed by golden blonde hair. 

“Hey! You're the big jerk that grabbed me!” I shouted with a pointed finger, my other hand on my hip.

“You have my deepest apologies if I harmed you in any way.” the blonde man said with a stoic but apologetic expression.

Well I didn’ expect that. I thought he would act indifferent or something. His apology already filled me with regret for being so hostile. 

“Oh, umm no it’s ok, umm I was just kidding.” I said awkwardly 

“Suoh is the captain of the imperial royal guards amongst other duties.” Asami spoke, rescuing me from the awkward atmosphere I created. He gestured to Suoh, who turned back to the panel. 

The door started to open, and my jaw dropped at the sight. We were in a callosal hangar, filled with all sorts of starships. Several ships were coming and going through the hanger. This huge space even held cruisers and fleets of different sizes. It was a dream. I’ve only ever been able to get a hold of enough parts to build simple speeders, never something that could fly high above the clouds. 

Rows upon rows of stormtroopers and guards stood at attention. They forms a path where the platform descended onto the hangar floor. A dozen other red robed guards stood on the inner rows while stark white stormtroopers stood on the outer rows. 

I had to compose myself when I felt Asami’s hand on my back. I pulled my jaw off the ground and started to walk down the platform with asami, Suoh following behind us. It felt like hundreds of eyes were on us. Once we finally passed all of them, we loaded onto a circular hovering platform. It carried us through to the end of the hangar, through an enormous door, and out into tall hallways. We got off once we reached a black door guarded by two more royal guards. They bowed at Asami, each opening the impressive doors. 

The hallways that they contained were breathtaking. The walls were covered in tapestries, embroidered with millions of threads. The images seemed to play out scenes in each of them, most depicted different people holding swords and weapons. Warm light glowed from strange blazing sconces. Hundreds of doors lined the golden and black halls. The floors were black marble, lined with soft maroon carpets. 

Suoh and Asami talked amongst themselves as I marveled at the walls. The images were all different but seemed to carry the same symbols. There were all kinds of species on them, but they usually held the same kind of glowing weapons. 

A hand pulled me by my waist, ushering me to turn down another hallway with double doors at the very end. Asami stopped in front of the doors, facing me with intense gold eyes. 

“Akihito. I have to attend a meeting with my council, unfortunately it cannot be postponed. This is your room, you need some rest before the royal physician arrives.” He opened one of the doors, letting me enter the large room. This one was just as extraordinary as the rest of the royal halls. I look back at Asami, catching him with a pensive look on his face. Though, it disappeared so quick I could barely tell it was even there. 

“If you need anything, Suoh will be right outside” He reached up, grasping a few strands of my hair between his fingers. With one last glance, he turned and walked back out through the hallway. I watched his retreating back before the door came to a close. My chest felt heavy, as if something inside me was being stretched thin, an almost painful feeling. 

This is all too much. Too much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y’all for being patient, I appreciate y’all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if y’all have questions or comments, feel free to comment. I’m looking at you, finder series fans.


End file.
